The sister?
by Teenageconlover
Summary: Neal find his long lost sister only to realize she's 16 and a con. Peter gives her an anklet and his guest room. Like any other teenager she has problems with school and family but her job is where all the action really is. Following in her brother Neal's footsteps she a con turned FBI, but lets see how long it lasts.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1- The Catch

Neal walks in smooth and swiftly like always, tossing his hat on his desk and heading straight to the coffee. It was a usual Monday at the FBI. Like any other, Peter was in his office searching through then newly made stack of cases looking for the next Neal, Mozzie, or even Alex. After shifting through the typical mortgage frauds and ponsie schemes, Peter starts to grin; Neal's going to love this. The famous Quantico double finger point brings the gang to the conference room.

"Morning Neal" Peter says with a smile on his face.

Neal responses cautiously "Good morning Peter. What brings the good mood"?

Sliding the file over to his C.I, Peter answers "I think we've found our next Neal Caffrey."

Neal opens file with disbelief and says "You're comparing me to a rookie college kid who broke into the school to change a D to an A"?

"Yep, her name is Rachel Simmons"

"Peter it's a girl"

"Neal the grade isn't all she switched out."

"A Raphael" Neal sighs as he flips the file page.

Peter's smirking replies "Remind you of any one"?

"Alright I see the connection, now what's our play"? Neal asks with eyes rolling

"Well it looks here that she's still attending classes." Diana chips in.

"What's her next one, I want to be there." says an eager Peter.

Diana replies with her trademark sass "European Art." This forces Neal to smirk. While Peter's rolling eyes and his 'why am I not surprised hand gesture' reply for him.

*******WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC*****

Neal walks up to the board, grabs the chalk, and writes 'Raphael', little obvious but it gets the point across. He turns back a looks at his newly founded class and says "My name is Mr. Halden; I will be your sub today due to Mr. Phillips sudden interrogation."

"He's having way too much fun with this." Peter announces to Jones and Diana.

Neal continues "Now who can name the Raphael's that are on display around this campus"?

A young boy, sitting in the middle of left hand side, raises his hand and answers "The School of Athens, The Transfiguration, and The Galatea."

Neal nods along and replies "Now who agrees with him"? All hands rise except for one, a young girl with long brown hair and compelling blues eyes, sitting smack dap in the middle of the room. Neal calls to her and says "You don't agree"?

With every head in the room, including Peter's, turned to her the girl replies quick but not without putting extreme thought in her answer. "No, Neal I don't. One of those painting is not a Raphael but a forgery."

Her quick use of his name makes Neal uneasy, as he answers with "Would you care to explain your position"?

She is happy with this response and states "The Transfiguration's brush strokes are all wrong and the stitching on the back of the canvas was rushed to say the least." By now even Peter was shock with her boldness "Plus you can clearly see someone switching it out on the security films that the FBI obtained yesterday." The entire room was in shock the girl was pleased with this, resulting in a Neal-like smile spreading across her face.

In shock like the others Neal responses "Class dismissed."

*************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW******

Waiting until they've reached the 21st floor, Peter is the first to speak. First to Jones "Take her to the interrogation room, I'll be there soon." Then to Neal "My office, now." Using his arm to led Neal ahead of him as the move, they walk to the office. As soon as the door is shut Peter yells "Who is she"?

"I don't know, I swear"

"Well she certainly seems to know who you are!"

"Peter I'm telling the truth, I have seen that girl before in my life."

"Neal if you're lying..."

"I'm not, now if you're done interrogating me I'd like to figure out how she knows my name." Neal says hoping this will take Peter's focus off him for a minute.

"Fine." It worked.

They walk to the interrogation room, again Neal walking ahead with Peter's eyes narrowed down on him. The girl is sitting in the chair, cuffs off, taping her fingers against the table in boredom. As Neal steps into the room, her eyes light up a little as if she won the game that none of them knew they were playing. Hesitant that Peter will scold Neal is the first to speak. "How'd you know my name?"

"Your name still floats around the streets, or rather 'names' Mr. Halden." Her mocking tone was insulting.

Now it was Peter's turn. "Why stay if you knew you we had the security tapes"?

"Maybe by goal was to get caught." Peter was getting frustrated and that ruined her fun so she obliged "I had heard many stories about Neal and I was curious to see if the con I'd admired really had gone soft. And I have to say Neal; I didn't think it could be done."

Neal beat Peter to the punch "What could be done"?

"I didn't think someone could really give it up, especially the man who was so good at it." She seemed almost sad, as if she'd just found out her favorite superhero retired.

Neal tried to shake her words off, but they hit him harder than he'd expected. "If you heard my name on the streets, how come I haven't heard yours"?

She seems ready for this question, as if she had practiced her answer in the mirror a thousand times "Like you Neal, I have many names."

Peter trying to get the focus back on the painting asks "So where's the real Raphael"? Before she could open her mouth Jones runs in.

"Sorry but Peter you're going to want to see this."

Peter and Neal both start to stand up but Neal is soon pushed down by Peter's hand "Stay." As Neal starts to object, the girl cuts in.

"Damn, he's even got you trained." Her smirk bothering Neal more than usual.

He was used to the comments about him losing his touch, or being on a short leach but he couldn't stand being put down the same if not a lower level than the integrated. The room reminded Neal more and more of his old cell at prison the longer Peter took. On top of everything he couldn't figure out this girl's motive. Why steal a painting just to get caught, there's so many other ways to get in a room with Neal, why go through all this trouble. The game wouldn't last long, she'd be sent to prison as soon as the interrogation was over.

Peter came is briskly with a half angry half worried face. He sat down calmly, opened the file Jones gave him and turned it to the girl. "You're Carter Bennet."

********WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC*******

Neal sat in Peter's office fumbling with his hands, hunched over, his eyes fluttering like crazy as if he was trying to put together a puzzle in his mind. Jones had brought him here the second after Peter said the name. Carter Bennet, his sister's name but that doesn't even make sense he couldn't have a sister. Sure his mom was pregnant again after having him but she died long before the baby was ready to come out. The nurse told Ellen the cancer took them both, how could he have a sister. Neal did the math in head, depending of the month the nurse saved her from my mother's collapsing cancer filled body Carter should be 15 or 16. That's too young to be in college, I mean sure his family was always smart but a 15 year old on college no way. She has to be a fraud, there's no way he could have a sister his mother died when she was 6 and half months pregnant. That's too soon for a baby to come out, and Ellen would have known about it for sure. What if she did, what if Ellen knew the whole time. Adoption, foster care, Ellen wouldn't give up his sister. She couldn't have known. This just isn't possible, could Neal really have a sister.

After what seemed like hours Peter finally walks into his office. "What do you think"?

"I don't know, I mean my mother was pregnant when died but it was too soon and she was too weak to deliver a baby." Neal spits out hoping Peter will agree

"Neal, Jones and Diana did some digging and it seems that on her death bed your mother did have her baby and she had prearranged a family that took and raised the child. That family was is a horrible car accident and somehow Carter escaped death yet again but the rest of the family didn't make it. She left to live on her own after being bounced around the system for a few years. Her real legal name is Carter Bennet, she's 16 and we did a blood test and she is in fact your sister."

Neal just shook. His body. His head. His mind. "This can't be happening."

"She wants to see you, talk" Unable to read Neal, Peter continued "You of course don't have to do anything."

He woke up, whatever daze he was in Neal snapped out of it within seconds. "No, I want to talk to her. Now."

Peter now unsure if that was the right decision gave in anyway. "Okay." As he reached for Neal arm to help steady him, Neal shook it off.

The more they walked the steadier Neal walked. His steps were more firm against the floor beneath them, his shoulders and arms stiffened. His hands were forming fists, then loosing as if he were pumping the anger and frustration out of them. They entered the room Neal first then Peter.

As soon as Neal sat the asked "Peter would you give Carter and I a minute please"?

Feeling more and more uneasy about the situation he had made Peter responded cautiously "Neal I don't think-"

Looking Peter in the eye for the first time since they found out the true identity of the girl still sitting on the other side of the cold table Neal cuts in almost demandingly "Peter, please." Realizing how tense his voice was he continued in a softer relaxed tone "Just a minute."

Peter holds the connection between their eyes for a moment longer, evaluating Neal's body language. It was looser and more relaxed but still tense as expected. He read Neal's face it was more pleading now, than the demanding way it had looked before. He gave in "Alright, just a minute."

"How long?"

"Neal I-" Carter tries to start

Back to his earlier demanding tone, but with a certain gentleness that neither of them could really put their finger on if they tried he says "How long have you known about me, about our mother, about who you really are"?

"6 years" Carter said almost as if she was becoming more ashamed with every word she said.

"6 YEARS"? Neal questioned with disbelief.

"My family had just died; I was in custody until they found a place to put me." She said almost choking back sobs "They showed me my file and it told me who I was."

"Did you even try looking for us? Me? Our mom? Our Father?" Neal was practically begging for answers

"Of course I did Neal, but you we're in prison, nobody knew where James was, and I didn't even know about Ellen till Peter told me." She tried to explain more but the tears escaped her. "I was 10 Neal. I was 10 and I was scared." She tried to wipe her wet eyes, but eventually collapsed. Her head on her hand, her hand on the table.

She shook. Her body. Her head. Her mind. This was the moment Neal recognized her as his. She was his. Her flesh was his flesh. Her eyes were his eyes. Above all her family was his family. They were now one. She completed him; it's as if she was the missing piece to the puzzle he was trying to solve. He finally had family and so did she.

He stretched his, now at ease, hand to her. It sat against her arm for only a moment before her head rose. She looked at him, "What happens now"?

It was a good question really, technically she was still a minor and Neal was the only family member able to take care of her. However he was a felon and no court would give him custody while he's in custody; then again technically she was also a felon. She could be sent away to a juvenile detention center and he couldn't see her.

Peter walks back in, he sees Neal's hand holding on to Carters. He sighs and says "Neal can I talk to you for a minute"?

Neal hesitates leaving Carter. He looks at her as if for approval she's seems to be on the same page because she gives a half smile and nods. Neal gets up and is led back to Peter's office, this time allowing Peter to hold on to him with ease.

Once inside the office, before either of them could take a seat, Neal questions "What's going to happen to her"?

Peter who was expecting the question replies "I talked to Hughes and though in a normal situation you would be given custody of her, however since you are still in my custody that can't happen. For the time being, she's going to stay here in a holding cell."

"Peter can't she just stay with-"

"Neal be grateful she's not going to Juvie" Peter responses knowing an FBI holding cell is the best she's going to get. "Now this has been a long day for all of us, I want you to go home and get some rest."

"Peter I can't just leave."

"Neal it's an order, Jones will take you home." Right on cue Jones walks in and slowly nudges Neal out the door.

********WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**********

After about an hour of being alone with just his thoughts and a bottle of wine, Neal answers a knock on the door to find Mozzie. After about another 2 hours and 3 more bottles of wine Mozzie was finally caught up with the many events of Neal's day.

"Do you believe her"? Mozzie questioned, not knowing where his friends stood on the matter.

Neal's eyes wonder for a moment before he answers "I didn't at first, but after she told me her story and I got a chance to really look at her I started to see pieces of me in her eyes. We both have our mother's eyes." Neal sighs as if his long departed mother had just pasted away that very afternoon.

Mozzie searches his friend, trying to get a read on where his mind might be wondering. "Well she is a minor and a con, so what will happen to her"?

Neal responses almost in a 'you tell me' kind of tone "I don't know yet, she's in a FBI holding cell for the night."

Mozzie thinks of more questions to ask but he could tell that's the last thing Neal wanted. The two friends sat in silence for a while, both still consuming the idea of Neal having a long lost 16 year old con for a sister.

"Peter won't let her stay with me" Neal shook his head "Not while I'm in his custody."

Mozzie considered Neal's answer to the question he hadn't asked and said "Do you want her to stay with you"?

"Hell no. Peter's right I'm in no place to raise a teenager." Neal admits eyes still fluttering around "I want her to stay though; I want to be able to get to know the only family I have left. I her to be able to know some of the family she's a part of." Neal nods as if agreeing with the answer he had given.

Mozzie responses eager now knowing the goal that Neal is reaching for "Is she being charged for the painting"?

"Among other things they found in her file, she's looking at about 8 years" Neal said somewhat proud of her accomplishments on the streets, and somewhat frustrated that she didn't give him much to work with to get her in the clear.

"I could get her out, but she would have to skip town." Mozzie offers

Neal nods thinking the option over "That might be her only choice."

Mozzie laughs "Unless they strap an anklet on her."

Neal looks up quick at Mozzie "Moz that's perfect" Neal stands and starts pacing "I could get Peter to go with that, she could be out of prison and still not on the run."

Mozzie finding a hole in the plan he hadn't meant to make "She's still a minor the system won't let her live alone."

Neal nods his head acknowledging this, and then smiles "Elizabeth always wanted children."

*********WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC************

After hearing Neal's well thought out proposal Peter considers the idea of allowing Carter out with an anklet up until the part where he becomes a legal guardian. El on the other hand is okay with the idea knowing it would only be for 2 years tops when carter turned 18, plus she's always had a soft side for troubled kids.

Neal unsure which way this could go continues his case with "It wouldn't be that bad, she would working during the day and only be around to sleep in your guest room."

Peter's quick to answer with "That's exactly my point it's MY guest room, plus I have my hands full with just you. I can't handle any con much less a teenage girl"

Neal at the point of pleading "She's only 16 and I could watch her on weekends so you and El can be alone, and I promise you won't even know she's here."

Peter trying to grab every excuse he could get to not do this says "She's a minor, I'm sure Hughes won't allow it."

"Nope, I already called him and he's on board as long as she's under your watch." Neal stated "Please Peter just give her a trial run and test it out."

Peter unable to come up with another protest gives in "Fine I'll give her one case, same as you. She tries to run or pull one scam I'm shipping her straight to Juvie and you're not going to say another word about it. Deal?"

El runs in and kisses Peter's cheek "I'll go her room ready!"

This causing Neal to smile and Peter to roll his eyes "What have I gotten myself into."

**********WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC***********

Once they arrive Peter heads to Hughes' office to get a contract written up while Neal goes with Jones to free Carter from her cell.

"I'm sorry what?" Carter says unpleased

"Peter has agreed to give you a deal like mine, instead of going to Juvie you'll work with the FBI as a consultant." Neal explains for the second time.

"That's it charges dropped and all I have to do is consult." Carter said in disbelief"

"Well there's a few catches" Neal answered

"What catches"? Carter sighed

Peter walks and set the contracts in front of Carter "Catch number 1- you will wear a tracking anklet with a 2 mile radius." Carter moaned, Peter ignored it and continued "Catch number 2- You will attend Manhattan High School where you will maintain a 3.0 GPA"

"I have my GED" Carter protested.

"No 'Rachel Simmons' has her GED" Peter explained. Carter rolled her eyes but couldn't argue. Peter continued "Catch number 3- After school you will come here where you will consult on cases alongside Neal and me." Carter had no objection to this one, so Peter moved right on "Last but not least catch number 4- You will be living with my wife and I, where you will have weekly chores and a 10 o'clock curfew"

"I have to live with you"? Carter exclaimed

"No, you GET to live with me." Peter corrected "This is only a trial basis; you try to run deal's off, got it?"

Carter signed the papers and answered with annoyance but not hesitation "Got it."

Peter grabs papers and gives them to Jones. He taps the table "Foot."

Carter watches as Peter straps the tracking anklet tight against her leg and sighs "Catch Number 1."

The boys echo her. Neal looking at his own anklet "Catch number 1"

Then Peter looking at the newly founded siblings "Catch Number 1"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

About a week as gone by and Carter had successfully passed her trail stage and was now permanently living at the Burkes until she turned 18. The work part was easy with skills matching Neal's; he had let her shine a little more over the past week to make sure Peter would allow her to continue. She had been getting along with just about everyone at the office except Peter, no matter how much of her con-like charisma she poured on him he wouldn't let up of her tight leach. He hadn't let her leave his sight; he had taken her to the office each day and had made sure she returned home with him. Although according to the contracts she signed she was allowed to be on her own within the 2 miles radius her anklet had for her, Peter wouldn't allow it just yet.

It was a boring day at the office with everyone having to finish paper work before working on any new cases, since she's only 16 Carter was not allowed to do anything. She was forced to sit in Peter's office and watch him hum to himself and sign whatever papers Diana brought for him. All signs pointing to an uneventful day until Neal walked in.

"All done." he said as he handing Peter a stack of files. "I'm going to lunch."

"Don't take long." Handing Neal an even bigger stack than before "You have these, you get back"

Neal takes the stack and looks at Carter "You coming"?

Just as Carter starts to push herself out of the chair Peter cuts in "She's good, El packed her a lunch this morning." Carter sighs and dropped back in her chair.

As Neal backs his way out the door he mumbles "I tried."

"Are you ever going to let me leave your sight?" Carter said annoyed.

Peter looking up at her for the first time that day "Yes"

Carter sat up from her slumped position and asks "When"?

Peter grinned hoping she would as that "When you start school on Monday"

Carter rolled her eyes and groaned "Great."

Just as Peter finished his chuckle Jones walks in with his finished pile "Anything else you need before I head to lunch"?

Peter instantly says "No, enjoy." Then looks back a bored Carter tapping on her chair, rolls his eyes and adds "Take her would ya"?

Carter is up within seconds after Jones says "Alright, let's go kid." He wasn't a fan of her lifestyle but she hadn't done anything to set him off, so he didn't mind having her company. They walked down the stairs through the bullpen and out the door, Carter in front so he could keep eyes on her of course.

*****************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC*******************

Once they reached the elevator she finally spoke "Thanks, he was driving me crazy."

Jones smiled having been with Peter for 10 years now "Was it the humming"?

"Yes!" Carter says relieved it's not just that it bothers "He just won't stop the same deafening tune all day." She drags out the 'all day' as she says it.

"Imagine being stuck in a surveillance van with him for 12 hours."

Carter response quickly with a trump "Imagine living with him."

Jones laughs in defeat "Alright you win." but soon adds "At least you'll get a 7 hour break once school starts"

Carter throws her head back "Don't remind me."

Jones smirks a little before asking "What's so bad about high school".

Carter with a glare answers "I got my GED for a reason."

Jones nods "Too bad Hughes won't allow it."

"Hughes"? Carter questions "I thought it was Peter who said no."

"Nah Peter was fine with it, but Hughes said no." Jones answers "He said that he wanted you to spend time with people your own age." as he grabs two hot carts from the cart and hand one to her.

Carter rolls her eyes, grabs a bottle of ketchup and says "I have more in common with you then I do people my own age."

Jones nods knowing it's probably true "School still won't be that bad, its only 7 hours and you're smart you'll do fine." he says was he chews his first bite.

Carter sighs "I have to; it's part of my probation."

Jones is quick to respond with "You're getting off easy, kid. Peter's only doing this as a favor to Neal so be grateful."

Carter decides not to push her luck, so she changes the subject "What's their story anyway"?

Jones looks at her curiously and says "What do you mean"?

"Well Peter's the one who caught Neal; he's Neal's handler why would he do Neal a favor"? She questions with genuine curiosity

Jones seeing she's truly interested answers "Peter is more than just Neal's handler, their partners worse comes to worse they've got each other's back. To be honest I although he's still a con I think Neal really looks up to Peter." Carter nods along not sure what to say. Jones continues "Plus Peter feels bad for Neal after Kate and now James, Neal doesn't really have anyone besides Mozzie, and well now you."

They finish the last bite of their hotdog in silence before Jones nudges her and says "We better get back, I've got work to do and you've got a chair to sit in." This of course making Carter roll her eyes and Jones smile.

********************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC********************

Mozzies sits at the table sipping wine and playing Chess when Neal walks in.

"Where's the girl"? Moz asks, having never met her.

"Peter has her sitting in his office all day; he still won't let her out of his sight." Neal says in defeat

Mozzie looking surprised says "And I though your leash was tight."

Neal nods agreeing "Peter doesn't have a read on her yet, he thinks she's playing nice until she gets a chance to run." he says as he pours himself a glass from the bottle moz has open.

"Do you agree with the suit"? Mozzie asks, now more interested in the subject than we was before.

Neal takes a sip and lets the question simmer before answering with "I don't know yet, I mean for me the second the anklet was on I started to test my boundaries but she's seems to be playing it safe and doing only what Peter directly tell her she can do. It's almost as if she's trying to quit the con cold turkey."

Mozzie swiftly adds in "She'll break soon no one can just stop. Look at you for example the suit has been trying to get you to quit for years now, and if she really is a mini you she'll cut the act soon and be looking for a score."

Neal sips and glances at his anklet "You're right if she's anything like me, keeping her too close will only make her more desperate to run."

***********************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW**************

Back at the office Carter sits her chair across from Peter. He stares at her as she fumbles around with the things on his desk.

As she knocks over a little tin that holds his paperclips he says "Touch one more thing and you can go wait for me in a holding cell." She puts her hands up, palms wide facing Peter then leans back in the chair and just watches him.

He starts to type in his computer but is distracting by her constant sad puppy like stare and finally gives in. He reaches into his deals and pulls out a yellow pad and a pen and hands it to her "Here, you like art so much. Draw me a picture." She seems happy with this arrangement, uncaps the pen and gets to work.

About a half hour later Diana walks in to Peter and hands him a file and says "Hughes wants to go over some things with you."

He looks at Carter; she's laying sideways in her chair, knees with the yellow pad resting on them, focused on her drawing. He figures he doesn't have to tell her to stay so he grabs the file and walks out the door.

Diana looks over at the young CI. She's about the same height as Diana, maybe a little taller. She has long dark brown hair layered like Alex's and stunning bright blue eyes like Neal. Diana hasn't really gotten a chance to see the resemblance before but Neal and Carter really did look alike. The only difference in their appearance is that while Neal dressed high class Carter's style was more edgy. She was wearing a dull blue tank top that was tucked into her black skin tight jeans. Next came her anklet, it was over top of her jeans and laid right about her all black vans. Although she didn't have tattoos or even her ears pierced, she had scars. They were small but everywhere, they showed up on 7 out of her 10 fingers, 1 on 1 of her wrists where Diana had thought cuffs were put on too tight, and several baby ones up her arms and on her shoulders. She didn't paint her nails or wear much make-up but she didn't need to with those eyes. She had a few little bracelets up her arm the Diana had to move when she was arrested, they aren't girly bracelets but more of one's hand made with some yarn, and a thin but wide leather band that doubled as a watch.

Carter finally looked up from her painting to glance at Diana who seems to be having Carter as a focus point. Not sure how she felt about it Carter asked with her usual sassy tone "Can I help you"?

Diana instantly woke up from her thoughts and glance at an arrogant Carter looking back at her. Not wanting Carter to get the wrong idea she covered with "I was admiring your work" gesturing toward the doodle on the yellow pad. Now that she'd really looked at it she saw that it was a cartoon-like Peter at his desk with eyes bigger than his face and a finger pointing outward towards you. Back up near Peter's face there was a speech bubble that read 'I've got my eyes on you!' Diana smiled and added "He'll loosen up soon." then walked out the door.

Carter still a little confused with what seemed like a soft side to Diana that Carter didn't she had, finished the outlines on her drawing and set it aside. It had been about 15 minutes and Peter hadn't come back yet.

Just as if he had read her mine Peter entered the office briskly grabbing his coat and briefcase while saying "Get it's time to go."

Carter stood up and looks at her watch it was only 4, then again it was a Friday maybe their allowed to leave early. Still curious she asks "Where are we going exactly"?

Peter nudging her with his briefcase to start walking out answers with a smile "We're going to sign you up for school."

Carter groans and says "Can't I just take the GED test over with my real name"? She wanted to see if Peter would confirm what Jones had already told her.

"Nope, Hughes wants you to spend time with kids your own age." He did.

Continuing her protest she says "I'm nothing like the people my age."

"You will be after you start going to school, and look you already have an after school job. You're going to fit in just fine." Peter says as her places her into the passenger seat of his car.

Putting her foot on the dash to show off her anklet she says "Not with this."

He smacks her shoulder signaling her to get her foot off his clean dash, she does. "It'll give you some street cred."

As he gets in the driver's side she says "That's exactly what I'm talking about, these kids don't realize that getting caught is the opposite of good street cred."

He nods before saying "First of all you are still a 'kid' like them and second if you don't want to anklet we can forget school and I'll take you straight to Juvie."

This frustrates her, she hates when he plays the 'I can put you in prison whenever I want' card. She rolls her eyes, grabs the seatbelt and leans back into her seat.

Knowing he'd won the argument he continues "Alright then. Now once we get there we have a meeting with the principal to discuss the rules, then you will get a tour and be introduced to your teachers. They will all be informed of your situation so don't trying using the FBI as an excuse getting out of class."

In an attempt to sound like she can still do whatever she wants, she says "What makes you think that I'll need an excuse to get myself out of class."

"Well for starters, the fact that I, Jones or Diana will have constant watch on your tracking data to make sure you remain at school until the final bell rings." He looks at her ready for another arrogant remark, she doesn't give him one. They ride in silence until they arrive.

***********************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC***********

She took a little too long getting out of the car resulting in Peter using a firm grip on her arm to move her along until they reached the principal's office. As soon as they stepped inside Carter turned on her conning charm. She was determined to get every faculty member in that school to think that she's a good sweet slightly troubled young girl-the tall, thick, Sargent-like man in front of her didn't seem to buy it.

"Thanks for meeting us Jim." Peter said as he shook what seemed to be an old friend's hand.

"No problem Peter, I owe you my life after you and your team saved my men from the bomb at training camp." announced the man.

Great her new principal was not only a veteran but would do anything for Peter.

"This must be Carter Bennet." he said looking her up in down with judgment "Peter's told me all about you."

"Interesting seeing how Peter doesn't even know me." She gave up on charm and went straight to defensive.

"Well he was right about the attitude." The man said sternly before introducing himself "My name is Captain Jim Walker. You can call me Captain Walker, Mr. Walker or Sir, got it"?

"Got it." Carter said eyes rolling as they all sit around the table.

"Alright, I have 5 simple rules that you will follow." She hated the way he 'will follow' but didn't interrupt.

"Rule Number One- you will call me only by the list of names I've told you." She didn't really care about this one; she wasn't planning on talking to him anyway.

"Rule Number Two- you will attend all your classes without fail, unless Peter has discussed it with me prior." There's no way around that one with her anklet anyway.

"Rule Number Three- you will not fight at this school, not with me, not with your teachers and not with your peers." She was skinny with practically no muscle, painting and heist didn't require strength so she never thought of having it.

"Rule Number Four- usually you need to keep a 2.0 GPA but Peter has instructed me that your deal requires for you to keep a 3.0 GPA, so you will have to maintain that." Carter was smart she'd could easily get a 4.0 much less maintain a 3.0.

"Finally Rule Number Five- this is the part where you get 3 strikes but in your special case you only get one strike before your out."

Being her usual sassy self she asks "Now is that a warning and then the strike get me out or no warning and the first strike means I'm out"?

Looking at her as if she's a piece of wire that needs to be straighten out he says "Consider this you're warning, I don't do back talk. Try it again and you're out. Do I make myself clear"?

"Crystal" says Carter as the Captain gets up, yanks her up out of her seat and takes her out into the hall with Peter following.

They had toured the rest of the school, Carter making remarks in every room and the Captain tightening his grip on her every time until she couldn't take it and finally stopped. After the last room and the last teacher they walked back to the main entrance. Carter I looked for exits as they toured and found only 3 one in each the gym, the cafeteria, and then the main. The Captain assured her that a security guard would be posted at each one throughout the day in case she got any ideas. He finally let go of his grip only to shake Peter's hand goodbye.

After driving for about 3 minutes Peter finally spoke up "So whatcha think"?

Carter stared at him with annoyance "I don't know why I'm so surprised I'm mean of course you'd choose the school where you're drill Sargent buddy is in charge."

Peter somewhat frustrated with her anger towards him "If it wasn't for me you'd-"

Carter cuts in "I'd be in prison right now, yes I know Peter. You've only mentioned it 50 times. But you know what? At least in prison I would get the chance to make my own first impression on people without you having already made one for me. I mean I didn't expect to be teacher's pet or anything but I was hoping to at least slide by without any making things harder for me than they are."

Trying to get her to calm down Peter says "Carter, alright I'm sorry you feel that way but come on. What do you want me to do, you're a felon and it's my job to make sure you don't get into any more trouble."

"Fair enough Peter, just tell me one thing. What have I done to make you to sure that I'm looking for trouble? I've done nothing but follow your rules since I've been here, and you know for a felon like me it wasn't easy. I'm not hoping to get on your good side or anything Peter because I know that with my past that probably won't happen, but I think I've earned to at least be off of your bad side. I know you see me as a felon and you probably always will and I'm fine with that, but I've been really trying to at least get you to see me as a person too." Carter stated with a sigh and sunk back down into her seat.

After a long moment of silence and consideration Peter gives in "Fair enough."

Carter looks at him in shock "what"?

Peter turns to her and says "You're right; you've done everything I've told you to do since you signed the deal. Tomorrow's the weekend, If you want you can go out and get clothes and whatever you else you need for school."

Carter questions with disbelief "By Me, no Jones, no catches"?

"No Jones, all by yourself." Carter smiles and Peter continues before she can get too excited "You'll have to stay in your radius and keep your phone on you because I'll be checking in."

Carter genuinely confused "Peter, I don't a phone."

Peter says "Well El went to pick you one up today."

Carter now getting excited responses "Sweet."

"Don't worry I've already had a bug planted in it so the FBI can monitor all your calls." Peter says with a smirk.

"I'd be shocked if it didn't." Carter says with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one was so late, I didn't have a lot of inspiration. Please write reviews and send me any idea's that you have of what should happen next. I'm trying to actually have a case for them to work on in the next chapter but I'm not sure what it should be, please send me any suggestions you have. Thanks for reading!**

Episode 3

It's Saturday, the day Peter agreed to let Carter go out on her own. He had told her the rules and she had agreed to follow them assuring Peter she'd come back. It's the morning around 10 Peter and El were already down stairs. Peter reading the paper on the counter while El made up a fresh pot of coffee. Carter comes walking down in some worn down old flannel pants that said 'rebel' across her butt and an old grey t-shirt that showed an empty canvas on an easel and read 'paint your own picture'. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were slowing opening wider, and she yawned about every 2 seconds.

Peter smiles and says "Morning sunshine."

Carter glared at him as she said "Don't start."

She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night, still not being able to get comfortable with the recently added metal on her leg. She'd complained about each morning since he'd put it on. He figured she'd use any excuse not to wear it.

"You'll get used to it with time, Neal has." Peter said with a smirk.

"Can't you just take it off during the night"? Carter pleaded.

"Nope, you'll run." Peter answered without even looking up from his paper

"Just handcuff me to the bed or something." Carter said hoping he would cut her some slack. Truth was it wasn't just an excuse; it really was harder for her to fall asleep with the cold metal against her skin.

"Too easy to pick" again he answers without lifting his head.

Rolling her eyes Carter continues "Even people in prison get to sleep."

Now looking up from his paper and back at her he questions "Would you like to join them"?

"Peter, stop it." El said she handed Carter a mug of coffee.

Carter had set herself up for that one, but rolled her eyes anyway. Even Elizabeth had started to get annoyed with the prison threats.

Neal walks in smooth and cheery as he says his greetings "Good morning Peter, Elizabeth." Then as he the sleepy mess that is his sister he adds "Wow, still not used to it huh"?

Carter glares as Peter as he answers for her "Definitely not."

Neal shrugs "Alright, go get ready so we can go."

Peter looking up at Neal eyebrows raised asks "Go where exactly"?

Neal looking at Peter with his 'you still don't trust me' face "Relax, I'm taking her to Junes for brunch."

Carter starting to get more and more awake questions "Why am I meeting your landlady again"?

Neal quick to answer "She's a friend, now hurry up or we'll be late." Carter takes her coffee and heads upstairs.

Peter curious but cryptically asks "Will any other 'friends' be there"?

"Mozzie might drop by." Neal answered knowing who Peter's question was really about.

"I don't like the idea of Carter hanging around you two." Peter admits. "She's only 16 and very impressionable. I expect you to be a good role model for her."

"Calm down, I won't let her get involved with anything outside the rules of her deal." Neal replies.

"You should take your own advice." Peter said more as an order than a suggestion.

A few minutes later Carter came bouncing back in. "Alright let's go."

"Not so fast." Peter protested as he pointed to the stool across from him. "Sit."

Carter moaned and walked over to the counter where Peter was standing with 3 items laying in front of him. She sat on the stool and listened as he gave her each one.

"Here's the house key, don't lose it." Peter started

"Kay." Carter replied as her eyes light up for the next item.

"Here you standard issue FBI debt card, the bureau give 700 a month and the card lets me monitor everything you buy." Peter explains.

Carter takes it happily and waits for her next item.

"And here's your phone. Neal, Jones, Diana, El and my numbers are already in it. Any of us call, you answer. Got it"?

Carter takes the phone and replies "I got it Peter, can I go now?"

"Alright, I'll be checking in."

"Bye." Carter and Neal call as they walk out the door.

****************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC******************

Neal walks in to his apartment and leads Carter out to the terrace where June and Mozzie are already waiting. Junes is the first to say anything.

"Well Neal, you didn't say how pretty she was. Wow if I didn't know better I'd say you were twins." June says as she gets up to introduce herself. "Hello darling, I'm June. Neal's told me all about you."

Carter using her charm and winning smile replies "Hello, you have such a lovely home and just look at that view."

"Oh thank you dear I love it, but it's getting a little to breezy out here for me so I'm going to head back inside." June says with a wave as she exits.

Neal now introducing Carter to Mozzie "Moz, this is Carter."

Mozzie stands up to get a better look at her say "Neal said you younger, but I didn't expect an infant."

"She's 16 Moz" Neal says in an attempt to defend her.

"It's okay Neal, when you said you wanted me to meet your friend, I didn't expect a short, bald guy who wears glasses." Carter stated.

Mozzie nods with a smile "Touché" then looks to Neal "I like her."

They sat and shared stories about past heists, various artists and places they've seen. It was almost 3 when Carter finally got ready to leave, they asked her to stay but she declined.

"I've got to get clothes and supplies for school." Carter explained

"Wait, I thought they found you in college?" Mozzie questioned.

"They did but my GED was under an alias so Peter won't accept it." Carter answered.

Moz still not seeing reason for school asks "So why not take it again with your real name."

Neal was the one to answer this time with "She would, but Hughes wants her to spend time with people her own age."

"Tough luck kid." Moz says with sympathy.

"Tell me about it." Carter says as she heads out the door.

The second she walked out June's front door her phone rang. She answered.

"Hi, Peter."

"Hi Carter, you're moving." Peter replies.

Rolling eyes she says "Yes, I'm leaving June's now."

"Where are you heading"? Peter questions.

"Shopping for that dreadful building you're making me attend." Carter replies.

Peter chuckles "High school is not that bad I promise."

An unamused Carter answers "Anymore questions?"

A now stern Peter replies "Be home by 5, El's making dinner."

That ended the call. After she hung up Carter help but replay what he'd just said. 'Be home by 5'. He said 'be home' as if the burkes house had now become her home. She considers it more of a halfway house with an FBI agent watching her every move, than a home. El and Peter were certainly not her parents, but she could see how she's somehow become a child for them to look after. She tried to shake the word off but it lingered with her. Home.

*******************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC************************

Carter had finished her shopping and returned to the Burkes in time for dinner. El wasn't exactly pleased that she choose all dark colors for her wardrobe, but Peter had expected it. The rest of the weekend was quiet, Peter spent most of it on the couch watching whatever game he could find. Elizabeth had several events to plan, so she was out most of the day. Carter spent most of her weekend trying going over every option she had to not have to go to school on Monday. She could ditch the anklet and bail, but that would be hard to do with a FBI sitting right down stairs. She could try to talk to Hughes but that was doubtful. Her only real option was to just suck it up and go.

Peter usually arrives at work around 7 and since Carter's new school didn't start until 9 he made her go with him. She's been protesting the entire way there. They were now just entering the building.

"All I'm saying that I'm perfectly capable of getting a taxi and taking myself to school." Carter says continuing her protest.

"You've made it very clear that you don't want to go to school, so why should I trust you to get yourself there." Peter replied for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "You're going, I'm taking you, and that's the end of it." He added as he opened to the door to the office.

Neal who had heard the last little bits of their battle says "Just go, it won't be that bad."

Jones now entering the conversation adds "If you've already attended college, high school should be a breeze."

"The classes aren't what I'm worried about." Carter moaned.

"Then what?" Jones and Neal say almost simultaneously.

Diana was the one to answer with "My guess is it's the Captain."

"Who's the Captain?" Neal questions

"He's this ex-military turned principal. He's just as tough on the kids as he was on his solders." Jones answers.

"He's also an old friend of Peter's." Diana adds.

"Wow, maybe it will be that bad." Neal says.

Carter rolls her eyes and glares at him. "Gee, thanks."

They gang split off do to their tasks, Carter hung around Neal's desk while he went to Peter's office to give his statement for a previous case. After rummaging through all of his things she moved on going to through stuff around the bullpen chatting up whoever was available. After seeing her stare at the door for a while, Jones walks up behind her.

"Thinking of bailing on us?" He says while a smirk.

"Not a crime to look." Carter replies, eyes still locked on the exit.

"What's the deal with you cons and your constant desire for freedom?" Jones questions curiously.

Answering his question with a question she asks "Have you ever been driving on the interstate with the top down, feeling the wind rush at you as if it's just charging your energy higher and higher?"

"I drive a motorcycle, that's just about as energizing as it gets." Jones answers.

Smiling up at him she says "It's like that. There's no greater rush the pulling of a heist. It gives you that feeling of empowerment, like you're so high up nothing can even reach you. I swear its best thing in the world." Shaking her head and looking back at the door she adds "With us it's like were adrenaline junkies, we can't wait for the score just to get that feeling back."

Carter sighs with sorrow when Jones asks "So what happens now, that you can't get it."

"Well usually we only stop when put in prison, where most of us just sort of tinker off of it like a rehab for a drug. But being out here is different. We're not quite locked in, but we're also not completely out." Carter says looking at her anklet then up at him to explain. "Truthfully, I don't know how Neal does it. It's only been a week and I'm already losing it."

"I don't get it; you're out in the world. Shouldn't it be easier?" Jones says curiously

"It's just the opposite. Let's say we're alcoholic sitting in a bar, with a bartender serving everyone drinks but us. We can see it all happening in front of us but it will always be right there just out of our reach." Carter explains with a sigh.

Jones nods understanding the feeling she described. Before either of them can say a thing, Peter walks up behind them and puts his hands on Carter's shoulders.

"Let's go kid." he says nudging her out the door.

Jones seeing the puppy looking sadness of the girl says "I'll take her."

Peter looking up at Jones with surprise replies "Alright, thanks Jones." Then looks down to Carter and ads "At least try and stay out of trouble."

Carter answers with a grin "No promises." Then looks to Jones and says "I think you're starting to like me."

Jones rolls his eyes and replies "Don't get your hopes up kid." as he pushes her out the door.

********************WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC***********************

Jones walked her up to school and made sure she went inside. The second she walked through the door the Captain was waiting for her, he took her arm and escorted her to class. English. After making sure she was seated in the front of the class and told her not to even think of trying anything, he left. The second he was out the door she left her front row seat and took one in the back corner next to the window. Within seconds a young boy slid into the desk next to her.

"You're in my seat." the boy said with a grin.

"I don't see your name on it." Carter answers with sass.

The boy chuckles "Oh well it's right here you see." Pointing to the name Jasper scratched into his desk's corner. "I had it put there just for moments like this."

Carter rolls her eyes and nods as she starts to get up "Well it's all yo-"

He cuts her off saying "Nah, you can have it. But just this once."

She smirks and takes the seat.

"You're new." Jasper said as he flashed his winning smile.

Carter now replies with a smile "What gave me away? The captain's lovely escort or the fact that I took your obviously labeled seat"?

"Neither, you see we share jewelry." He says and he nods towards his left ankle where a nice sleek silver anklet is attached.

Carter looks down and says "Ahh and I thought I was the only one."

"Sadly no, but lucky for you WE'RE the only ones." He shrugs his shoulders and adds "That's right babe, it's just you and me."

Carter chuckles " Oh yeah"? Then adds with a smirk "Babe."

Jasper tilts his head with innocence "That's not fair, because you know my name but I have yet to know yours."

She replies simply with "Carter."

The teacher smacks her wand against the board. "Pay attention." She demanded. It seems class had already begun.

Jasper ignoring her sticks out his hand wanting to take hers and says with a terrible old English accent "Pleasure to meet you Miss Carter."

She lets him take it and continues his role play "Oh no Mr. Jasper. The pleasure is all mine."

He gives her hand a sweet and gentle kiss. Eying her face the whole time as it waiting for her to make him stop. She doesn't.

The class ends and they hadn't caused any more trouble. They were actually very active in the class. She'd be sketching and he would be tapping his pencils on whatever he could find to get a beat going. The teacher would call on one of them frequently to try and catch them not paying attention, but they would answer whatever she threw at them correctly. They were smart they didn't to need to pay much attention to know what she was teaching; they could multitask easily and still keep up.

As the bell rang Carter but away her sketchbook and pulled out her schedule. Calculus. She had been good at math, she had to be. Math was very important in her business; you had to know how much a painting would go for, how the money would transfer into euros, how much money it would take to pull of heist, the sizes of the painting, and how much canvas to use. Math was everywhere and one small mistake could be the difference in pulling it off or getting caught.

Jasper stands up and pulls of his sweatshirt to reveal an AC DC shirt, the same shirt Carter is wearing. She looks up at him eyebrows raised. He looks down at his shirt and that at her and smiles "Another thing we have in common." She holds her glare at him and he continues "Don't worry I'll change." She rolls her eyes and looks back at the rest of her schedule.

He walks up next to her and reads over her shoulder. "Ahh, well it seems we get to continue our little adventure to calculus."

"You have it too?" Carter questions with disbelief.

He rolls his eyes and pulls out his schedule and shows her his proof. "Yes, I promise I'm not a stalker and I do indeed have calculus with Mr. Shaffer next."

Carter smiles, picks up her bag and nods towards his anklet. "They don't hand those out for nothing."

Leading the way out of class he chuckles and replies over his shoulder "Touché."

She follows Jasper to his locker and watches as he puts in his combination. 0-12-34. "Zero, one, two, three, four"?

He looks at her impressively "Nice eye." He pulls off the AC DC shirt and adds. "So tell me sweet Carter, what brings you and you metal to Manhattan high three weeks into the year"?

She pauses to look at his 6 pack abs before answering "I just moved here."

He puts a new plain black shirt on and looks at her eyebrows raised. "That's it? That's really all you're going to tell me."

Carter stares at her map and stars to find her class "There's nothing to tell."

He shuts his locker and catches up with her "Carter come on, we were doing so good don't hold out on me now."

They turn a corner "Jasper, drop it. I barely know you." Carter replies.

She starts to head into a class, but Jasper grabs her arm and takes her to the right class across the hall. "Fair enough. I'll give you the whole class to ask me anything you want to know about me."

As the take their usual window corner seats she questions "Anything?"

He answers simply with "Anything."

She doesn't waste any time and jumps right into her first question "What's your last name"?

"I say you can ask me anything and that's what you go for"? He says through a chuckle and a grin.

She sits up straight and replies "I like to know who I'm dealing with."

He nods to her and answers "Kenyon, now it my turn to ask."

"Go ahead" Carter sighs

Jasper smiles "Why are you here."

Carter thinks it over before answering "School's part of my probation."

Jasper answers with "Alright, your turn."

Carter is quick to question "Why'd you get the metal?"

Jasper rolls his head and sighs "I am a ward of the state."

Carter looking confused asks "So?"

"So the state wants to keep tabs on me." He continues "How'd you get yours?"

Carter answers directly with "I'm on a special work release program." She follows with "What's your story?"

"Are you sure you handle it, it's kind of a sob story?" He questions

Carter replies sharply "Tell."

Jasper lets out a long sigh, cracks his knuckles and starts "Parents died when I was 8, I was in and out of 6 homes before I was 13. Hung around the wrong people, got into some trouble, spent 2 years in juvie before they let me out with this" Gestures toward anklet. "I've been here ever since."

Carter holds a sympathizing look before she questions "I guess it's my turn now."

Jasper shrugs "You know me, now it's only fair that I know you."

Carter nods and begins "Alright. I had a family, mom, dad, brother, the whole thing, only I never got to know them. Mom had cancer during the pregnancy, basically I was killing her. She set up a home for me and went into labor 2 months early. She had the nurses tell my family that I died with her, when really he shipped me off to start a life with a new set of parents. It wasn't until I was 10 when my adoptive parents died in a car wreck and I was put into custody until they found a foster home that I saw my file and realized that my real family was still out there. I looked into them over the next couple of years and found out that my mother died, my dad was MIA and my brother was in prison. I left the system to live on my own when I was 13; I started conning and selling forgeries of famous paintings to get by, spent some time in Europe and finally came back to the states last year. That's when I found out my brother somehow made a deal, he was out of prison and working with the feds. I set it up so I would get caught by the agent he is working with, I just wanted to see him, what he looked like, how he was, I didn't plan on telling him who I was but the feds found out and exposed me. Since they found out my name they also found out about some of the things that I've done so I was going to be sent to Juvie until Neal, my brother, convinced them to give me the same deal he got. So now I'm living with a suit, going to school, getting to know my long lost brother, and solving F.B.I cases on the side. Some life huh?"

Jasper paused for a moment absorbing every word she had said before answering "Damn, you win."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in." Carter sighed.

"So you're really living with a fed" Jasper questioned.

"Yep, Special Agent Peter Burke of the F.B.I" Carter said mockingly.

Jasper whistled shockingly "That's got to be rough. Having a suit watch, and control your every move."

Carter rolled her eyes and looked out the window "You have no idea."


End file.
